Cargo
Bio Cargo is known to be the Guardian of All Namekians. He is the son of JJ. The strongest of his race, like Reku, he protects everyone one of them from threats like Ize on Planet Namek. He is one of the heroes who fight along side the Saiyan Warriors. His appearance is he wears some sort of spiritualists Namekian clothes. As well with gold earings and three stractes on his face. He does have some kind of weird eye, not normal like his other one. Story Cargo was first seen on the Ize Saga when Auron attacked his village for fun. Cargo tried to fight with all his power but was no match for him. When Auron was just about to destroy his entire village, Aaron comes out of nowhere and kicks Auron in the face causing him to go flying in to boulders. Aaron goes to the villages aid and heals all of them with Sensu Beans. Cargo thanks Aaron for what he did and get's ready for Round 2. Aaron doesn't want him to fight so he takes his spot. Cargo is surprised by Aaron's confidence and for just being a kid taking on one of the biggest threats Namek has ever seen since Frieza. Auron get's free from being crushed by boulders with anger in his face. Aaron tells Auron that he's going to fight next and wants to go somewhere else as their battle spot. Auron agrees and flies off. Just when Aaron is about to fly off, Cargo grabs him and thanks him again. He asks if he can repay him in any kind of way. Aaron asks if he knew how to wish the Eternal Dragon from the Dragon Balls. Cargo replies with a yes and tells him he is the Guardian of The Entire Namekian Race. Aaron is surprised and tells him to wait there when he get's back from fighting Auron. After the battle, Aaron comes back to the Village and see's Cargo sitting there. Aaron asks Cargo if he can come back to Earth with him and the rest of the Saiyan Warriors. He replies with a yes. After Cargo says goodbye to his Village, he and Aaron fly off to the Capsule Corp. Spaceship they came in. When they arrive at the Spaceship, only half of the Saiyan Warriors were there. Such as Manny, Lloyd, Logan, Sarah, and May. The only one missing was Anthony who hasn't come back from his battle with Ize. Aaron introduces Cargo to the rest of them and says he's the one who's going to help us with the Dragon Balls. The Saiyan Warriors were surprised that Aaron actually found the Guardian of All Namekians. When Anthony doesn't come back for half an hour, Aaron goes out to look for him. When the sky begins to get darker and Anthony nor Aaron have came back yet, they all get concerned. The Planet begins to shake and rumble meaning that it's going to explode soon. Now Logan goes out to look for them, When he comes back with a damaged Aaron, Cargo screams as forgets that his entire race is scattered all around the Planet. When the Saiyan Warriors all decide to go look for the remaining Namekians. When they gather all of the remaining Namekians, they explain to them what's going on and all have to retreat to Planet Earth. Anthony can't join the rest because of Ize. They all get on the Spaceship and fly off out of Planet Namek. While their in space, they look back at Planet Namek and see it about to explode. When Namek explodes, Namekian on the Spaceship begin to cry and see their Planet in dust. But nowhere seen are Anthony nor Ize. Back on Earth, Cargo wishes Shenron to bring back all the people who died from the Evil Saiyans and Ize. The wish has been granted except for Anthony doesn't want to come back just yet. He wants to train with Kibito Kai and get stronger. When that happens, the second wish is to grant back a New Planet Namek. When that wish is granted, Shenron leaves and the Dragon Balls are scattered around the world once again. The rest of the Namekians are transported back to Planet Namek thanks to Capsule Corps. Transportation Machine. The only one who doesn't go back is Cargo. Cargo stays on Earth. The Namekians are surprised and are of afraid of what happened that day will happen again. But the Saiyan Warriors will come to their aid. After that, Cargo then flies off with Aaron. Anthony talks to Cargo from the Otherworld and asks him to train Aaron while he's gone now becoming his mentor. Cargo and Aaron trained every single day. He does fight with the Saiyan Warriors against the Androids and Time Breakers as well. Special Techniques Special Beam Cannon - A move created by Piccolo Masenko - A Energy Beam created by Ray Hellzone Grenade - A Ki Blasts Barrage attack created from Piccolo Demon Wave - A Ki Energy Wave Spiritualists Heal - The ability to heal anyone or anything It's Over - A combo rush attack Full Power - He charges up to hix maximum strength increasing power and speed Afterimage Strike - A speed technique only adding the strike at the end